Blue Moon
by thehistorygeek
Summary: Chelsea was found and raised by a tribe of Natives on Sunny Island. She knew she was different from the Natives, but they treated her like she was one of them. It never triggered to her that she wasn't, until they came...
1. Prologue

**Here's a new story I decided to write :D I got the idea after watching American Idol where one of the contestants sand "Colours of the Wind" from _Pocahontas_. So, I looked it up and decided to write a story that was sort of based off of Pocahontas :3 This story happens at the same time _Pocahontas_ did, which was when America was just beginning to get colonized. Yes, it takes place on Sunny Island, but there's a whole village behind Wada's house instead of just the temple, so there's tons more Natives then just Wada and Shea. Also, all the Natives (except Wada, Shea, and Chelsea) will be _made up by my mind_. They're _not_ based off the HM characters; those come in later. **

**Summary: Chelsea was found by a group of Natives after her boat crashed on a small island. She was raised in the tribe and grew up surrounded by them and their culture. She knew she was different from the Natives, but she had grown up with them and they treated her like she _was_ one of them. It never really triggered in her mind that she _wasn't_, until they came...**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Prologue

Chelsea stood at the base of the tower, staring up at it, her mouth wide open. People walked around her, giving her weird looks like she was crazy. And it wasn't too hard to say why.

Here was this little white girl, with her hair a mess and her clothes horribly tattered, standing at the bottom of a sacred tower amongst Natives. She couldn't have been more than five years old.

Someone walked up to Chelsea and put his hand on her shoulder, and guided her away from the tower into a hut near the entrance of the little village. Inside, a man was sitting in front of a pot that hung over a fire pit. The person who had brought Chelsea in walked over to him and began talking to him in some language Chelsea didn't understand.

A few minutes later, the person left, leaving Chelsea alone with the scary-looking man.

He had spiky black hair put into a ponytail and big bushy eyebrows. There was something wrapped around his head made out of bones, and he had a lizard sticking out of his mouth like a pipe. He had a white line painted under each eye, and two lines around his right arm. He was wearing a tunic made out of cheetah skin with a thin brown belt around his waist and a brown bag attached to his belt. There was a spear beside him with a pink and yellow feather on it.

The man turned from the pot and looked at her. There was something crazy in his eyes as he looked her up and down, up and down.

"I am Wada," he said, getting up. His English sounded clipped and un-practiced. Wada walked over to Chelsea and looked down at her. "And you?"

"M-My name is Chelsea," Chelsea stuttered, looking at the ground.

Wada grunted. "Weird name…" he muttered, turning back to his pot.

"I was named after my grandmother!" Chelsea argued. "My name is _not_ weird! It's normal! _Your_ name is weird!"

Wada ignored the stubborn girl. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was brought here!" Chelsea said. "Some people just came and picked me up!"

"From where?"

"A beach,"

"Why were you on beach?"

"I was on a boat with my parents," Chelsea explained. "But the boat crashed and… they're gone."

"Hmm…" Wada looked into the pot, and as he was doing so, the door that led into the village opened up and a little boy who was about Chelsea's age stepped in.

He looked at Chelsea strangely, but the little girl just stuck her nose up in the air and ignored him.

He had brown hair that pointed up with a thin yellow band tied around his head. The boy was wearing a tiger skin skirt-like thing and a brown tie around his waist. He had on tiger skinned arm bands and boots.

The little boy started talking to Wada in the same language Chelsea didn't understand, and Wada answered him in what seemed like a hurried tone and pointed to Chelsea.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, and went into the corner of the hut where he began playing with what looked like toys. Wada sighed and told him to do something, and the boy answered with a stubborn look. Wada gave in, and the little boy smiled and continued to play with his toys.

"That my son, Shea," Wada explained. "You two are about same age…"

Chelsea squinted her eyes at Wada, but turned to look at Shea. He was contently playing with an animal skin ball.

"Are you going to let me go?" Chelsea asked, turning back to Wada. "Or am I going to spend the rest of my life here?"

"It seem you have no parents," Wada said. "And we cannot just leave you alone on island."

Chelsea glared at Wada. "I do have parents," she said. "And they're probably looking for me, so I best be going."

"There no one," Wada said standing up and walking towards her. "Men already go look… no one there."

"Get away from me!" Chelsea screamed, shoving past Wada and running out the door. She ran into the jungle, and across the rickety bridge the Natives had built to get to the rest of the island. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the ocean, when she dropped onto her knees and started crying.

Not too long after, a group of Natives sent by Wada found her and brought her back to the village. She didn't hesitate or argue; just walked back with them.

**So, who'd you like the Prologue? Pretty short, I know, but most prologues are. Don't worry though, the chapters will get longer after this. :)**


	2. Rain

**Hello! In this chapter, it seems that Shea is speaking perfect English, but they're all really speaking his Native language so, of course, he's fluent in it :) Also, this happens fourteen years later, so Chelsea is ninteen. _And_ it's in her point of view now. It was originally going to be third person, but then I realized I couldn't really do that without seriously confusing people, because Chelsea's new name is Nidawi. Like I said before, all the Natives except Chelsea, Wada, and Shea were made from my mind. I got the names for them from here: _http:/www./female_native_american__ and here: _http:/www./male_native_american__ I know they're Native American names, and they're really not Native American, but it's the closest I could :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Rain

"Kimama!"

I turned in my canoe and called to my friend, Kimama, who was behind her.

"I'm coming!" Kimama cried back, moving her paddle faster to catch up with me.

"You're so slow!" I teased, splashing Kimama with my paddle.

"Hey!" Kimama said, and splashed me.

Laughing, the two of us continued back up the river. We passed by the women who were harvesting the corn in the fields.

"Hello Kimama! Nidawi!" Kimama's mother, Alsoome, called to us, waving and smiling.

The villagers had come to call me Nidawi, which means "fairy" because when I had just arrived at the village, I was amazed by the stories the elders told about fairies. My real name is Chelsea, but that old name is slowly fading away. Soon, it will be lost like everything else I have forgotten from my old life. I had come here when I was five years old, and I was almost nineteen now. In those fourteen years, I had learned their language and culture, which made me feel like one of them.

"Hello, Alsoome!" I called back, re-emerging from my thoughts.

Alsoome waved until we were out of sight. We soon landed our canoes on the bank a few feet from the entrance to our little village. As we headed towards it, someone came bounding out of Wada's hut and ran right into us.

"Gah!" I cried as we toppled to the ground.

"Ashkii!" Kimama yelled, automatically assuming it was her younger brother, but we soon realized it was Shea.

"Shea!" I said, glaring at him and getting up. "What was that for?"

"It was an accident," Shea said, helping Kimama up.

"Why were you running?" I demanded.

"Ashkii was chasing me," Shea explained.

Kimama raised an eyebrow at him, and hurried into the village, probably to find her brother.

I looked at Shea, chuckled a little at him and ran after Kimama.

Inside the village, everyone was busy doing something. The children were gathered around a fire while the elders told enchanting tales. The women who weren't out harvesting corn or other crops were busy making jewellery or clothes. Most of the men were out hunting on the river, and the ones who remained were building new huts or fixing old ones.

I found Kimama near her family's hut talking to Ashkii.

"But I wasn't chasing him!" the little boy protested. "He's just making it up!"

"Why would he be making it up?" Kimama asked.

"So he has an excuse for bumping into you!" Ashkii said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stop lying, Ashkii," Kimama said, putting a hand on her hip.

I walked up to her and looked down at Ashkii.

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked him.

"Of course!" Ashkii replied.

"Just go play with the other children," Kimama said, sighing, and pushed him towards the fire that the other kids were circled around.

I watched him go and then turned back to Kimama.

"I need to go help my mother," I said, and ran towards my family's own hut.

My mother, Hehewuti, was sitting outside our hut grounding corn with a rock. I sat next to her and smiled.

"There you are, Nidawi!" she said giving me two rocks. "I've been wondering where you were!"

"I was just canoeing with Kimama," I said, taking some corn from the pile and putting it on the bigger rock. I then took the smaller rock and began pounding and grinding the corn with it.

"How nice," Mother said, smiling at me.

Hehewuti isn't my real mother; she just took me in when I came here all those years ago. I don't remember what my real mother was like, just that I had her bright blue eyes. I was told that she died when the boat I was on crashed and I got stranded here.

Hehewuti had a husband, Kesegowaase, acted like my father. My real father had died along with my real mother. The only thing I knew about him was that he was a farmer, and we used to live with him on his ranch in a little country town.

"Are you ok, Nidawi?"

Hearing my mother talk, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Nidawi?" she asked again. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'n fine," I answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You had a distant look on your face," Mother said. "It seemed like you were about to faint."

"I'm fine, Mother," I said, putting my hand on her arm. "Really,"

"Good," Mother replied, giving me one of her nice, warm smiles. "Because we have a lot of corn to ground!"

I laughed and continued to ground the corn, pushing away any thoughts of my life before here.

The next day brought rain to our little jungle village. I sat just inside the hut doorway, watching it fall down. The men still hadn't returned from the hunt, and I was beginning to worry.

"Do not fret, dear Nidawi," Mother said, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "They're strong men and can take good care of themselves."

"I know," I said, sighing. "I'm just scared for Father..."

"I am too," Mother said, turning back into the hut and stirring the food inside the pot. "But we must be brave and hope for the best."

I nodded, and leaned my head against the door frame.

I don't how long I had been sitting there, but suddenly a figure appeared in the rain. Squinting at it, I couldn't make out who it was.

I saw the door to Wada's hut open and out he walked, with Shea close behind him. People were emerging from their own huts now and walking over to the figure.

Then, more figures appeared from the rain, and I realized that it was the men, back from the hunt.

I jumped up and ran out the door, eager to meet Father. When I saw him standing beside one of the men, Leyati, I hugged him tightly. Mother was close behind me.

"Kesegowaase!" she cried, hugging him.

Once everyone had said their hello's, we all huddled into our separate huts, happy with what the men had caught and glad that they were home.

**The ending's not great, but I didn't know what else to do -.- **

**Also, I realized that there's another VaughnxChelsea story out titled "Blue Moon", and I honestly had no idea until I got a review from Naty17. The reason I called this story Blue Moon is because in the song "Colours of the Wind", there's a line that goes: _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_ And when I looked it up, I learned that is no such thing as the blue corn moon, and since I was going to originally name it that, I just took the "corn" part out, which made it Blue Moon. **


	3. Land You Land On

**I got the title for this chapter from "Colours of the Wind". There's a line that goes like, _You think you own whatever land you land on... _It's a good title because it describes what happens in this chapter. This is also where all the HM IoH characters come in :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Land You Land On

A week later, I found myself sitting of the mountain near the forest. It was a beautiful, with no clouds in the sky and the sun shining. Kimama was sitting next to me, yelling at Ashkii to be careful as he collected some of the colourful plants that grew on the moutaintop.

"It's so beautiful up here," I said, sighing.

"It is," Kimama agreed. "I love it when the days are like this. Warm and sunny..."

I nodded, and let the rays of the sun fall onto my face. Just as I was about to say something else, a scream erupted and I spun around to see Ashkii scrambling up from the side of the cliff.

"Ashkii!" Kimama cried, and dove for her little brother. She hauled him up the side and held him tight. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine," Ashkii said, his face as white as snow.

"I'm still taking you home," Kimama said, picking him up. "I told you to be careful!"

I got up and watched them go.

"I'm sorry, Nidawi," Kimama called over her shoulder.

"It's all right," I called back. "Do you need any help?"

Before I could hear her answer, she had disappeared down the mountain.

Sitting back down, I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to the waves of the ocean below me.

When I opened my eyes, the earth around me was a darkening orange and the sun was disappearing below the horizon.

"I must have fallen asleep," I said to myself, sitting up.

Looking to the ocean, I saw something move on the waves, just a short distance from the shore. As I looked closer, I saw it was a ship. I had seen them before; they passed by the island every few moons. But none have ever gotten as close as this one.

As I stood there and watched the ship, I realized that it was moving around the island, as if it were looking for something. I got up off the ground and decided to follow it.

Running down the mountain, I jumped over rocks and stones that blocked my way. I ran through the forest and across the small bridge we had built to get to the forest.

Soon, I was standing on the sandy beach. The ship was swimming distance from the beach, and soon I realized that there were smaller boats full of people getting off of it.

A little girl with curly blonde hair wearing a frilled orange dress must have noticed me, because she leaned over the side of the boat and pointed right at me. Everyone turned to stare at me, gasping and muttering to each other.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could back towards the village.

"People! People!" I cried, running into the village and standing in the centre. "There are white people heading towards the beach!"

Everyone gasped and some even stood up.

"What do you mean, Nidawi?" Leyati asked, gripping his spear.

"They got off a ship and are heading to the beach in smaller boats," I said, pointed in the direction we just came from.

Soon, the men and some of the women, along with me, were heading towards the beach. When we got there, there was a small crowd of people marvelling at the island.

The same little blonde girl who had seen me saw us standing there and began yelling and pointing.

"Look! Look!" she screamed, flapping her arms like a wild goose. "There are more Indians!"

The crowd of people gasped and stared at us. As I looked through the crowd, I saw a girl who seemed about my age with straight black hair and odd glass circles on her face wearing a purple patterned dress, a woman with braided pink hair wearing a yellow and brown dress, and a boy with short blonde hair and happy green eyes wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

I was standing near the front and I could tell some of the white people were staring at me. I was wondering why when I realized that I was white too. I must have looked awkward, a girl with pale skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes standing amongst a crowd of dark skinned, brown eyed people.

Wada stepped out in front of me and stood defiantly in front of the group of people.

"What... are you... doing here?" he asked, and I could tell he was struggling to use his best English.

An old man with a bushy white moustache and small black eyes who was wearing a white shirt and blue pants stepped forward.

"We're here to colonize," he said, jabbing the knotted brown staff he was carrying in the ground.

"This is... our land..." Wada said.

"But we need this land," the man said. "We have nowhere else to go."

"You can't just... take... our land..." Wada said.

Another boat landed on the beach, and more white people stepped out. They eyed us, especially me, suspiciously and gathered around the others.

"But we are," the old man said, wagging his staff at Wada.

I furrowed my brows. Who were these people, and we did they think they could just take our land from us? I walked forward in front of Wada.

"This is _our_ land," I said defiantly, speaking the English that I thought was lost from me. "We were here long before you, and I think it best that you leave."

The old man glared at me, and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by a young woman with long curly blonde hair who wore a soft blue dress that matched her eyes.

"Chelsea?" she asked, looking hard at me. "I-Is that you?"

I stared at the woman, not knowing what to say.

_Who is she...? _I asked myself. _Did she know before I came here? She must have..._

"W-Who are you?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"It's me," the woman said, putting hand on her chest. "It's me, Julia."

Julia... The name rang around in my head. I recognized it, but I don't remember from where.

"I don't r-remember you," I said, shaking my head. "And my name is not _Chelsea_... at least, not anymore. It's Nidawi."

**Ooooh... What'll happen next? **

**Please review!**


	4. Black

**Sorry for not updating lately :( My account has been messing up and wouldn't let me edit my stories, but I learned how to fix! When the error message pops up, go to the URL and look for the word "property". Once you find it, erase it, and type in "content" then click enter, and you're in!**

**Ok, in this story if the characters say something like "In a moon or so" or "I'll see you in five moons", they're talking about months :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Black

"What are you talking about?" Julia asked, looking at me with a worried look. "You know me! We grew up together, until you disappeared and we all thought you were _dead_!"

"Julia, calm down," a plump lady with blue eyes and short blonde hair said, walking out towards Julia and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Julia said, stepping away from the woman. "Chelsea's been gone for _fourteen years_ and when we finally find her she is living with savages and saying she does not even remember me!"

I stood there, staring at her.

"They aren't savages!" I yelled. "And my name is not Chelsea!"

I started running away from everyone, tears stinging in my eyes. I didn't know where I was going; I just wanted to get away from there. When I wiped away the tears I found myself standing in the middle of the meadow.

The grass swayed beneath my bare feet, and I collapsed onto the ground. I began crying into my hands... I didn't know what else to do. I could hear people talking, but their voices were distant and I didn't who was talking and what about.

Suddenly, I heard feet behind me and reached for the knife I kept at my side. I spun around and pointed it at the person in case it was one of the white people.

I sighed a breath of relief when I realized it was only Kimama. I put the knife away and turned back.

"I'm sorry," I said, stroking the grass. "I thought you might one of the white people..."

"It's ok," Kimama said, sitting beside me. "What happened back on the beach?"

"I don't know," I said, facing her. "That girl... Julia... she said she knew me but I don't remember her... And she called us savages."

"Don't worry about it, Nidawi," Kimama said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "We are not savages. _They_ are the savages here."

She got up and left, leaving me alone to think.

I had been sitting on the ground for a while, watching the ground and trees and thinking when I heard more footsteps behind me. They sounded heavier, so I knew that the person was wearing shoes. I gripped my knife and pulled it out, jumping up and holding it threatingly at the person.

Standing in front of me was a man not much older than me with silver hair and purple eyes, wearing nothing but black.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

The man stared at me.

"Am I not allowed here?" he asked.

"No," I snapped, standing up. "This is my people's land and you are not welcome here."

"You don't look like those savages," the man said.

"They are not savages!" I yelled, stepping closer to him. I realized then that he had a gun slung over his shoulder. "And neither am I."

The man looked at me with his pale violet eyes. "Do you honestly not remember me?" he asked.

"I try to forget," I said, turning away from him. "This is my life now; that was my life then. I'm glad that I ended up here. Otherwise, I'd be just life you; oblivious to anything and everyone outside of your world."

I turned and looked him in the face.

"This is my peoples' land, and this is my land," I said. "It is not your's for the taking."

"And yet we're taking it," the man said as I walked away. "You can't stop us."

"You are thieves," I said, stopping at the other side of the bridge. "You are ignorant thieves."

I took off running to the village, hoping that the man wouldn't follow me. When I got to the village, Mother ran to me and held me tight.

"Oh, Nidawi!" she cried. "We were so worried! Kimama told us what happened!"

Father came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"They are taking our land," I said, pulling away from Mother. "They are taking it like we are not even here..."

I brushed past my parents and the rest of the villagers into our hut, where I sat down by the cooking pot and stared at the ground beneath me.

A while later the door opened and Kimama walked in.

"Nidawi?" she asked, lingering by the doorway. "Are you... all right?"

"They're going to take the land from us," I whispered.

"Yes, Nidawi, we know," Kimama said in a soft voice.

"We have to do something," I said, looking at her. "We can't let them take it from us!"

"And what do you suppose we'll do?" Kimama asked. "They have better weapons then us. They have sticks that shoot fire and we have knives and spears."

"Guns," I said. "They're guns."

Kimama furrowed her brows at me, and shook her head.

"You must calm down," she said. "You're making this worse than it is."

"But it is bad!" I cried. "They're going to take advantage of us and kill us!"

"You don't know that, Nidawi," Kimama said. "I bet they're going to leave in a moon or so."

"No they won't," I said quietly. "They're going to kill us..."

"Calm down," Kimama said, getting up. "You must calm down."

With that said, she walked out of the hut and left me alone in my fear.

I wasn't alone for long. Soon, Mother and Father came to the hut and tried to calm me down. Mother made me some of her herb tea, but it helped none. Nothing could calm my frazzled nerves.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Wada is trying to get the white people to leave," Father said. "But they're stubborn and will not."

"They must!" I cried. "This is our land, and they cannot just come and take it!"

"We know, Nidawi," Mother said, giving me a gentle hug. "Now go to bed. Sleep will hopefully calm you down."

**Thanks to everyone who reviews. You guy's seriously make me smile everytime I see a little e-mail notification that says: [FF Review Alert] Story: Blue Moon. :D **


	5. Truthful Lies

**Sorry for not updating for a while... I just went away for a week so I didn't really get any chances to work on this story, or Rebuilding. I swear an update will be put in for Rebuilding this week, hopefully today or tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Truthful Lies

Five days later the white people were still there. I avoided them as much as possible, especially that Julia. The white people, or "settlers" as they called themselves, had started building houses for themselves. The other Natives watched in silent awe as they used strange tools to build.

Kimama eventually convinced me to go canoeing; that it would help calm me. She wouldn't go with me, no matter what I said, so I gave in and went alone.

I was down by the meadow when that Julia spotted me and ran over to me. She had a weird looking piece of wood in her hand with metals bumps on it.

When I saw I tried to canoe faster, but she somehow caught up to me in the long dress she was wearing.

"Chelsea!" she cried, waving the wood in the air. "Chelsea! Wait for me!"

I stopped paddling and watched her scurry over.

"My name is _not_ Chelsea," I said, putting the paddle across my lap.

"Yes it is!" Julia yelled, wagging the wood at me.

"No it is not!" I cried, crossing my arms defiantly.

"You are not one of them," Julia said, pointing to the jungle. "You are one of _us_!" she pointed to herself.

"No, I am not," I said, picking up the paddle.

"Yes, you are," Julia said. "You may act like them and wear their savage clothing, but you are one of _us_!"

"My clothing is not savage!" I yelled, putting the paddle back down. I looked down at the tiger skin dress I was wearing with the triangle hem and rayed edges, the colourful feathers in my hair, the shell armband on my right arm, and the tooth necklace around my neck. "If anything, _your_ clothing is savage! It is so plain and... lifeless!"

"My clothing is not lifeless!" Julia said, a hurt look on her face. "It is the height of fashion!"

"Fashion...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Does... fashion help you survive?"

"Well, no..." Julia said, looking at the ground. "But neither does your outfit!"

I laughed, smiling widely at the foolish girl in front of me. "If you are being attacked by a wild animal, it is much easier to run without all that... cloth in your way."

Julia squinted her eyebrows at me. "You are so ignorant," she said, huffing and sticking her nose in the air. "There are no wild animals in the city!"

"City?" I asked. "I have never heard of such a place."

Julia was about to open her mouth to say more, but the plump lady from the beach called over to her.

"Julia! Leave poor Chelsea alone!" she cried.

"But mother!" Julia whined.

"Julia! Now!" the lady snapped, and Julia reluctantly obeyed.

"My name is not Chelsea," I said to her as she walked away. "It's _Nidawi_."

I paddled away down the river until I was soon near the entrance to the ocean. Sighing, I moved the canoe into the salty water and then landed on the beach. Mother didn't like me canoeing in the ocean, so once I got to it I had to land on the beach and carry the canoe all the way back to the village.

Picking up the canoe I started towards the village. As I walked off the beach I saw that the white settlers were building houses almost everywhere on the island. That man with the silver was there, in front of a red-roofed house talking to the old man that had argued with Wada. There was also the little blonde girl talking to a little boy with black hair, and a man with dark brown curly hair carving a piece of wood. He looked sort of like my people, except his skin was darker. There was a black bird on his shoulder with crossed eyes.

Everyone stared at me as I walked through "their" town, but I ignored them and held my head high.

"Chelsea..." the silver man stepped forward.

I slid the canoe off my head and balanced it on the ground, then turned to face him.

"How many times must I tell you," I said, shaking my head at him. "My name is not Chelsea. It is Nidawi."

"That's not what your parents named you," the man said, putting his hands in his pockets.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "My real parents are dead," I said. "I have new ones now."

"They are now," the man said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, snapping my eyes open.

"They were still alive when you disappeared," he said. "And they were heartbroken that you went missing. _They_ thought _you_ were dead."

"You lie," I said, turning my head from him. "Wada searched the island and didn't find them."

"I don't know," he said. "All I know is that they survived and somehow found their way back to town. And had a son."

I turned back to face him and squinted at him. "A... son?" I asked softly.

The man nodded. "His name is Mark," he said. "He's here, you know. On this island."

I looked at him some more, arguing in my mind whether or not to trust him. "Why was I not told of sooner?" I snapped angrily.

He shrugged. "How should I know?"

With that said, he walked into the red-roofed building. I gave a little "Hmph", grabbed my canoe, and hurried back to the village.

"Nidawi!" Kimama ran up to me as soon as I walked into the village. "Nidawi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

_Should I tell them about my brother? _I thought, arguing with myself. _But what if he's lying, and I really don't have a brother?_

"I just went canoeing, like you suggested."

"Good," Kimama said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Did you run into those 'setters'?"

I nodded. "I had to go through their village to get back," I said. "But I... ignored them."

I hated lying to anyone, especially my best friend, but I couldn't tell her about my brother. I just couldn't...

**:O *gasp* Nidawi (yes, I shall be calling that) has a _brother_? The next chapter will be filled with even more surprises, and it might even be a songfic chapter :D **


	6. Just Around the River Bend

**This chapter turns into a songfic after a while ^o^ It's the song "Just Around the River Bend" from _Pocahontas_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Just Around the River Bend

"Nidawi..." Mother poked her head into the hut, where I was sitting mending one of my dresses. "Your father and I have exciting news for you."

I looked up from the dress. "What is it?" I asked, putting the dress down and getting up. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's _perfect_," Mother said, and I noticed the huge smile on her face.

She walked into the hut, and was followed by Father. He ,too, was smiling widely.

"Nidawi," he said, taking my hands in his. "Sit down."

Confused, I did as I was told. "What happened?" I asked.

"There's no need to be frightened, my dear," Mother said, as she and Father sat down beside me. "This news is actually very good, and I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear it."

I nodded, and Father sighed.

"How do you feel about Shea?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"He's nice," I shrugged. "And very optimistic."

Father's smile grew wider, and so did Mother's.

"Well," Mother said. "Your father and I have been talking with Wada for the past moons, and..." she looked at Father.

"Wada thought it'd be a good idea if you and Shea got married." Father said.

I sat there, motionless. Me and Shea... getting married?

"Of course, you can choose whether to or not," Mother interjected, looking at me with concern. "We don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with."

Letting out a shaky breath, I stood up.

"I-I need some time to think," I said, walking towards the hut door.

"Of course," Father said. "You can have as much time as you want to think it over."

Hurrying outside, I grabbed my canoe and made for the river.

"Nidawi!" I heard Kimama yelling after me. "Nidawi! Where are you going?"

I didn't even glance back at her. I just kept walking briskly towards the river.

"Nidawi!" Kimama yelled again.

This time I turned back, and I saw her rushing towards me. I suddenly started running, and headed into the jungle. As I jumped over mossy logs and dodged protruding branches, I heard Kimama's voice fading into the distance. Slowing down, I stopped at a small beach on the side of the jungle, and set down my canoe.

Staring into the waters, I let out a deep sigh.

"_What I love most about rivers is, you can't step in the same river twice. The water's always changing always flowing._"

I picked up the canoe and gently set it in the water. Stepping in, I grabbed the paddle and sat down.

"_But people, I guess, can't live like that. We all must pay a price. To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing... What's around the river bend. Waiting just around the river bend._"

I dipped the paddle into the water and pushed, and the canoe started gliding gracefully across the water. I was soon in the middle of the river with the jungle on either side of me.

"_I look once more, just around the river bend, beyond the shore; where the gulls fly free. Don't know what for. What I dream the day might send just around the river bend... for me. Coming for me._"

Birds called in the distance, and I could faintly hear the chatter of the villagers and "settlers". Choosing to ignore it, I closed my eyes and continued down the river.

"_I feel it there beyond those trees, or just behind these waterfalls. Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming? For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome sturdy walls, and never dreams that something might be coming? Just around the river bend. Just around the river bend!_"

As I continued down the river, I could see the ocean coming into view. Seagulls began appearing, and cawed down at me. The jungle began getting thinner and thinner, until it became huge cliffs.

"_I look once more, just around the river bend, beyond the shore; somewhere past the sea. Don't know what for. Why do all my dreams extend, just around the river bend? Just around the river bend..._"

As I neared ocean, a small island suddenly jutted out in front of me. Stopping the canoe, I looked to either side of it. One side was smooth and straight, while the other was full of white water and curves.

"_Should I choose the smoothest course, steady as the beating drum? Should I marry Shea? Is all my dreaming at an end? Or do you still wait for me, dream giver? Just around the river bend..._"

Deciding to take my chances, I began paddling towards the white water.


	7. Run

**:D**

**I don't know how long this story will be. Probably 10-12 chapters; not that long. What do you guys think of a story like this, except using Mulan? Should it still be VaughnxChelsea, or should it be something else, like LilyxMark?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, any of its characters, or Pocahontas. Disney and Marvelous do. **

Run

I ended up in the forest.

It was evening, so the sun was setting and the trees cast ominous shadows. I walked across the leaf-covered floor, being careful not to step on anything sharp or dangerous. Smiling, I spun around and collapsed onto the leaves. I giggled, but suddenly stopped when I heard voice. Turning around on my stomach, I peered through the trees but saw nothing.

I slowly got up and walked quietly to the voices.

"I don't know about this,"

I stopped and hid behind a tree as the voices got louder. Looking out from behind it, I saw the old man that had confronted Wada, the silver haired man, a huge, burly man, and a younger man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"We can't have them living on the same island as us." The old man said. "They're savages!"

They were talking about us; me and Wada and Mother and the rest.

"But they're also human beings," the blonde man said.

"Ha!" the silver haired man scoffed. "They're not like us."

The blonde man looked to the ground.

"So what do we do about 'em?" the huge man asked, glancing at the blonde one.

The old man smiled and puffed his chest out proudly.

"We kill them."

I gasped louder than I planned at this, and the four man looked at my direction.

"Hello?" the silver man said, stepping towards me.

I held my breath and pressed my body against the tree.

_Please don't see me... Please don't see me... _I thought over and over again, closing my eyes tight.

Suddenly, a dog burst out of nowhere and starting attacking me. Screaming, I fell to the ground and three of the men surrounding me, while the huge, burly one grabbed the dog.

The old man glared at me. "What were you doing behind that tree, girl?" he demanded.

I didn't answer him; instead, I glared right back.

"Answer me!" he screamed, and looked ready to kick me.

"No," I snapped, spitting at his feet.

As he pulled back his foot, the green eyed man jumped in between us.

"Taro, stop!" he yelled.

"Don't order me around," Taro said, pushing him out of the way and stepping towards me.

I quickly scrambled up and stood triumphantly in front of him.

"Why are you planning to kill my people?" I spat, looking him dead in the eye.

"We need this land and you savages are just taking up space," Taro scoffed.

"It's _our_ land," I said angrily. "We have been living here for centuries. You can't just come and _kill us_!"

"Ah, but I am," Taro grinned.

"Taro, please," the green-eyed man said, putting a hand on Taro's shoulder. "Let's be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Taro cried, shoving the man's hand off. "With these creatures?"

"Mark's got a point," the huge man pointed out.

Mark.

I caught my breath. Mark... The silver-haired man had said my parents had had a son, after I had gone missing to them, and that his name was Mark...

"I don't care," Taro snapped. "We're going to kill them! They're taking up the land we need!"

Words began swimming in front of my eyes. _Mark... brother... kill them... land... need... we..._

Anger suddenly built up inside of me, and before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed the old man's arm and was throwing him at the ground.

The three other men stood staring at me, shocked.

Taro shakily sat up one arm. "H-How dare you!" he said, pointing a trembling finger at me.

I looked at Taro, to the other three men around me. Then, I was suddenly racing through the forest, knocking branches out of my way and kicking up fallen leaves and twigs.

"After her!" I heard Taro order behind me. "Go after her! Kill her!"

My heart pounded loudly in my ears and I started running faster. Branches hit me in the face but I didn't care; I just started running faster. I could hear the men chasing after me, and I was soon back at the river. Deciding to leave the canoe, I started running along the river away from it.

The men burst through the trees after me.

"Where'd she go?" the burly one asked.

I ran faster.

"There!" one of them cried. I knew they had seen me. "Come on!"

Their running footsteps pounded the ground behind me, and I urged myself to keep going.

My throat was burning and I was tired. If I didn't find some way of escape soon, I'd collapse and they'd have me.

I suddenly screamed and tried to stop myself. I did so just in time, because looming right at my feet was a huge cliff.

Peering over the rim, I could see that if I had fallen or jumped I'd land at the bottom of a waterfall.

I turned around, and saw the three men approaching me. Nearer, and nearer, and nearer...

With no other way to escape, I jumped off the cliff and plunged into the icy cold water below. I don't know how long I stayed underwater, but it must have been a while because when I resurfaced I was feet away from the waterfall and I couldn't see the men anywhere.

Slowly, I swam to shore and lay on the banks, gasping. My heart was beating quickly, and I felt like I was about to die. Once I had caught my breath from running so quickly, I turned around on my stomach to get up and came face to face with a black pair of boots.

**Please review!**


	8. Colours of the Wind

**Finally! I got a chapter for this story up! I'll work on "Hoping for Hope" next... :) **

**Anyways, I'm terribly, horribly sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I'll try not to delay the next chapter this long.**

**Oh, and sorry if this is a really crappy chapter. ^.^; I've been doing bits and pieces of it for weeks so... yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, any of its characters, Pocahontas, or "Colours of the Wind".**

Colours of the Wind

I looked up at the owner of the pair of boots and saw the silver-haired man staring down at me.

Crying out, I struggled to get up and back towards the water, my hair and clothes dripping.

"G-Go away," I stuttered, scared for my life. "Leave me alone!"

The silver-haired man said nothing; he just watched me with his purple eyes. We stood quietly for a while. I didn't know whether to run or wait for him to say something.

"I'm Vaughn," the man said suddenly.

I looked at him. "Vaughn?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

_These people have the strangest names,_ I thought. _Taro, Mark, Vaughn..._

Vaughn nodded. "Are you Chelsea or Nidawi?" he asked.

"Nidawi," I said haughtily.

"Everyone's been calling you Chelsea," he said.

"Well that's not my name!" I snapped. "Not anymore! It hasn't been for fourteen years!"

There was silence.

"Why don't you come with me?" Vaughn asked suddenly. "Why don't you come live with us, back to where you belong? With your help we can drive the savages away and keep the land for ourselves."

I glared at him. "Never!" I cried. "I will never betray my people! Especially not for the likes of _you_!"

Marching right past him, I stormed into the forest, shoving leaves and branches out of my way.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn cried. I could hear him running after me, so I began to walk faster.

The trees started to thin out, and suddenly I was in the middle of a clearing. When Vaughn reached it, I spun around on my heel and pointed at him.

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage! And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so... But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me... How can there be so much that you don't know?"_

I motioned to the gun slung on his back, and started walking away.

"_You don't know..."_

Vaughn's footsteps made hardly any sound as he walked. We ended up on top of the mountain. I looked at the buildings that the white men had made, and watched their people bustle around, hardly knowing they were taking away our land.

"_You think you own whatever land you land on; the Earth is just a dead thing you can claim, but I know every rock and tree and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has name!"_

I put my hand gently on one of the mountain's rocks, and continued down, back towards the forest. At the bottom, we met a mountain lion, and Vaughn grabbed his gun and aimed at it.

"_You think the only people who are people... Are the people who look and think like you."_

Reaching out, I lowered the gun and he looked at me, confused.

"_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew, you never knew..."_

Our eyes followed the mountain lion as it slinked away, and I grabbed Vaughn's wrist and pulled him along.

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins?"_

I looked up at the darkening sky, smiling at the moon and stars.

"_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?"_

Opening my arms wide, I felt a breeze blow across my face and into my hair. I grabbed Vaughn's wrist again, and ran through the forest with him, smacking branches out of the way and jumping over logs.

"_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest! Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth! Come roll in all the riches all around, and for once, never wonder what they're worth!"_

I pulled Vaughn down a hill, and we rolled into a soft pile of grass and leaves. Getting up, we ran through the field and into a river, resurfacing near a waterfall.

"_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers! The heron and the otter are my friends! And we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends!"_

I swam to the edge of the water and raced to a sycamore tree, grabbing onto one of its lowest branches, and putting one of my feet on the other. I began climbing, and waited for Vaughn to join me.

"_How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down then, you'll never know..."_

At the top of the tree, I poked my head through the leaves and stared at the sky, its view unaltered by trees and leaves.

"_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon! For whether we are white, or copper skinned... We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains! We need to paint with all the colours of the wind..."_

Quickly, I climbed down the tree and jumped when I was almost to the ground. Vaughn landed right beside me, and I scooped up a handful of dirt and placed it in his own hands.

"_You can own the Earth and still, all you'll own is earth until you can paint with all the colours of the wind..."_

I grabbed both of his wrists this time, dumping the earth for him, and pulling him onto his feet.

**Please review!**


	9. Death

**Hello! I'm slowly returning to the writing world! :D I've updated Hoping for Hope, I've updated this story, and I've even started a new one, Beauty and the Beast. :) I have a new idea for another story whirling around my mind, and I've even started the outline (I'm doing that now :P). But I'm going to wait until I'm finished this one to start the new one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Death

Vaughn was suddenly leaning towards me, and, not knowing what to do, stood still where I stood. Our lips touched, and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned towards him, and we stayed like that for a few moments before pulling apart.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"You're... different than the rest," I said, looking at him. "I didn't realize it at first... But now I do."

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before," Vaughn said, grabbing my hands and kissing them. "Thank you... Nidawi."

I laughed a little. "Come on," I said, wrapping one my hands around his. "I want to show you something."

I led him back through the forest to where my canoe sat waiting near the water. Pushing it into the river, I climbed in, Vaughn behind me. Once we were both inside, I began paddling further north, into denser woods. Soon, we were surrounded by trees on both sides and the sun was obscured by the branches and leaves.

When we were close to my destination, I pulled the canoe over the right side of the river and climbed out. Vaughn followed me as I began trekking through the deep, dark forest, looking for something.

"Where are we going?" he questioned, looking around sceptically at the trees and rocks around us.

"You'll see," I replied, looking at him from over my shoulder. "We'll be there soon."

And sure enough, within minutes, we were standing at the base of a tall mountain with a long, curvy path winding its way to the top. Without saying anything, I began following the path. After a few steps, I looked down to see Vaughn still standing at the bottom, staring up at me.

"What are you waiting for?" I called. "Come on! Hurry up!"

"Weren't we just up there?" Vaughn asked, eyeing the mountain.

"Yes," I said, placing my hands on my hips. "But what does that matter?"

Vaughn frowned, and started climbing the mountain.

Smiling triumphantly, I continued walking along the path until I reached the very top. I sighed happily, and sat down on a rock near the edge, staring out over the water and the island beneath us.

Vaughn arrived on the top shortly after, and started, awe-struck, at the ground below us.

"Wow..." he breathed, sitting down on the ground beside me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, looking warmly upon the island.

"Yeah... it is..." Vaughn said.

A few moments of silence passed.

"We used to farm there," I said suddenly.

"What?" Vaughn questioned, looking up at me.

"Where your people live," I said, looking sadly at the small town the white men had built. "My people used to use it as farm land. We don't have enough food anymore. We have to live off the little land we have left and what we can catch and find."

Vaughn didn't say anything; he was gazing, stony-faced, at the village where he lived.

"I-I didn't know that," he said quietly after another pause.

"Of course you didn't," I said, looking at him. "How could you?"

"It seems so wrong now," Vaughn said. "Coming here and taking all your land. It felt right in the beginning but now... It doesn't."

I nodded, and stood up. "Come on." I said, starting towards the path back down. "We should get going..."

We walked back down in silence and through the forest back to my canoe. When we arrived back at the base of the tree, we didn't expect to be greeted by Kimama, Shea, Wada, Father, and several other men. Yet there they were, all looking scared and angry.

"Nidawi!" Kimama cried, running forward and hugging me. "We were so worried! What happened? Are you alright? What did he do to you?" She glared furiously at Vaughn.

"I-I'm fine," I stammered, shocked. "R-Really. Vaughn didn't do anything to me; nothing at all."

"I do not believe her," Wada said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "He must have forced to lie. Take that monster away, back to the village! And make sure he doesn't escape!" he ordered two men, pointing at Vaughn.

"He's not a monster!" I cried, trying to escape Kimama's grasp as she pulled me towards my father and Shea. "Please! I'm telling the truth! He didn't hurt me! He didn't do anything to me!"

But nobody listened to me. Then, suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ and Shea was lying in a heap on the ground. Wada cried out and raced towards his son.

"He's dead!" he cried, horrified. "The _monster_ killed my son!"

"No!" I screamed, looking around frantically: Vaughn's gun was laying a few feet away. Looking at the trees, I saw the white man Mark disappearing through the forest. "No! It wasn't Vaughn! He didn't do it! Please believe me!"

"Silence!" Wada roared. "Kimama, take her back to the village!"

Kimama nodded, and started pulling me back towards my canoe. Looking back, I saw the two men pulling Vaughn the other way, through the woods.

"Vaughn!" I yelled. "Vaughn! Please! Let him _go_!"

But they still ignored me, and soon were engulfed in branches and leaves.

Hanging my head low and crying, I softly whispered, "I'm sorry..." But not to my father, or Wada, or Kimama. But to Vaughn.


	10. Killer

**The chapter is really short, and I'm so sorry for that. ^.^; I just couldn't really think of anything for it. But I'll try and make it up to you guys in the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

****Killer

When we returned to the village, most of the villagers were standing near the centre, talking. The news that I had been caught with a white man who then killed Shea had traveled fast...

As Kimama and I walked through between huts, everyone turned to stare at us, but didn't talk. I kept my head low, and didn't look up until Kimama and I had disappeared into her hut.

"Are you sure you're alright?" my friend asked me, looking at me with concern in her eyes. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No, Kimama, he did not," I snapped irritably. "Vaughn didn't do anything to me."

"Why do you call him by that name?" Kimama asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Because that is his name!" I said, avoiding her eyes by staring into the fire in front of us. "He did not kill Shea, Kimama; it was another, Mark." I didn't tell her that he was my brother; that would have only made things worse.

"How do you know this?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I saw him, disappearing into the woods." I explained. "He was carrying a gun."

"Those sticks the white men carry that shoot fire?" Kimama questioned, rather amazed that I knew what they were called.

"Yes," I said, still not looking at her. "Vaughn is innocent. He did not hurt anyone. They have the wrong man, Kimama. It is Mark they should be holding prisoner. And many others, as well."

"Like who?" Kimama asked, curious.

"There is an old man, Taro," I said, looking up a little. "I saw him in the forest, talking to Mark and another. They were planning to attack the village, and kill us all to take our land."

"Then we must warn Wada!" she exclaimed, jumping up. I was surprised at how fast I had managed to convince her. "We cannot let the white men reach the village!"

I nodded, and we both ducked out of the hut.

"Where is the white man being held?" Kimama kept asking every person we met until someone gave us an answer: he was in the hut beside Wada's.

Kimama and I rushed to the hut, which was being guarded by two warriors.

"Where is the chief?" I asked one, who pointed with his spear towards Wada's hut. We nodded our thanks and hurried into the hut.

Shea's body had been laid out in the middle of the room on a magnificent fur blanket, his eyes closed as though he were sleeping. Wada and the village shaman were crouched beside the body as the shaman prayed to the gods to look after Shea and protect his people.

"Wada?" I called out softly, looking at the man.

Wada's head snapped towards me, his expression angry and distressed. But his face immediately softened when he saw me. The old man slowly rose to his feet, and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Nidawi," he said, backing away from me. "How upset you must be; the white man attacked you and then murdered my son!" Tears glistened in his eyes, but the chief hastily blinked them away. "What did he do to you?" he continued. "That white man? How did he hurt you?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about, Wada," I explained, clasping my hands in front of me.

"Of course, of course," Wada said, sitting down away from Shea's body and motioning me to sit down beside him. "Come sit down. Now, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing," I said, sitting down beside the chief. "Vaughn didn't do anything to me, and he didn't kill Shea either."

Wada stared at me for a few moments; that obviously wasn't what he had been expecting to hear.

"What are you saying?" he asked, blinking at me in shock. "Of course he killed my son; there were no others around him with the same weapons."

"Yes there was," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "In the woods, I saw him. _He_ killed Shea, not Vaughn."

"I do not believe you," Wada said, quickly getting up and going back over to where his son lay motionless and dead. "I cannot believe you. The man will be executed at dawn."

**Dun dun dunnn! (Have you ever noticed that I say that a lot?)**


End file.
